


"I'm so in love with her, I don't know what to do."

by serendipitous_rambles



Series: Shirbert prompts [5]
Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Bash isn't having any of Gilbert's shit, F/M, Gilbert is hopeless, Shirbert, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 15:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Gilbert confesses to Bash that maybe.... he's in love with Anne...Sentence prompt: "I'm so in love with her, I don't know what to do."





	"I'm so in love with her, I don't know what to do."

* * *

  
  


"I'll see you tomorrow?" Anne smiled, hugging her books against her chest. "Have to get a good night's sleep if I'm going to beat you in the test."

Gilbert leaned against the door frame, a dopey grin on his face. "Yeah? We'll see about that. Goodnight, Anne."

He watched until she disappeared out of sight. After closing the door, he sighed and fell against it.

"Blythe."

Gilbert jumped, seeing Bash in the hallway, arms folded.

"What was all that flirting just now?"

Gilbert stood up, "What? I wasn't...we weren't...I told you it's not like that with Anne."

Bash rolled his eyes, "I'm not blind."

They held each other's gaze as if in a standoff, just waiting for each other to break.

"Ok fine!" Gilbert threw his hands in the air. "I'm so in love with her, and, and I don't know what to do."

"You're only  _ just  _ figuring that out?" Bash laughed. "You're smart Blythe but an idiot."

Gilbert ran his hands through his hair, "I don't know what to do...do I tell her and ruin our friendship? Do I ignore it and hope this goes away?"

Bash had never seen Gilbert so...so freaked out. He was pacing up and down, muttering to himself.

"Blythe! Calm down." He grabbed Gilbert's arms to steady him. He saw the fear in his eyes. "It's going to be alright."

"Is it? Because I'm in love with my best friend. And she's going to go back to hating me if she figures it out. We're finally in a good place and...and I'm  _ ruining  _ it."

Bash let go of Gilbert's arms. "How do you know it'll ruin it? Because from what I saw today, that girl cares about you too. Take it from me, don't let love get away. I almost did... but now I'm happier than I've ever been."

"When did you get so philosophical?" Gilbert smirked, suddenly calmed down. 

"This isn't about me." Bash laughed, stepping away. "Now be a man and tell her!"

Gilbert stood at the door, glancing at his coat. Here goes nothing.

He ran out the door, faster than he'd ever run in his life. It was almost towards the path of Green Gables that he caught her. 

"Anne!"

She stopped, unsure of what she'd heard. "Gilbert?"

He was running to her, cheeks flushed. Had he really run all the way from home?

He stopped in front of her, catching his breath. "I, I want...I  _ need  _ to tell you something."

"Yeah?" She didn't have the faintest idea what he was talking about.

"I... we're really good friends and what I'm about to say may ruin that but I don't care."

"Gilbert what's-"

"I'm in love with you, Anne. I have been for a while. And I'm sorry I ruined our friendship but I didn't know what else to do. You...you make me crazy."

She stood there frozen in place. Gilbert Blythe just said she made him crazy...said he  _ loved  _ her…

After she didn't react, he turned away. But he felt her hand on his shoulder, turning him back to face her.

She'd dropped her books and reached up on her toes, hand resting on the back of his neck as she pulled him close to her. She kissed him quickly, scared she'd gone too far. But he smiled, leaning to close the gap once again.

"I guess we ruined our friendship." She laughed, Gilbert's forehead falling forward to lean against hers. "But I like this better."


End file.
